


Arranged by Fate

by Niar_muse1



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, Like really minor, Minor Character Death, Slight death mention, but you should probably know, its mentioned for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niar_muse1/pseuds/Niar_muse1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both thought the arrangement was a punishment, but oh how they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranged by Fate

The carriage rattled down the road, jostling slightly as the wheels rolled over rocks and sticks. Four black horses pulled the carriage along, driven by a carriage driver whom was guiding the carriage and it's people towards a large, ornate house.   
Before the house laid a well kept garden filled to the brim with yellow roses and lilac and lavender bushes, the garden was enclosed by an iron fence that curved and curled as if the wind had shaped it.   
Zevran gazed out the window from inside the carriage, he could see servants tending to the garden, somewhere past the lilacs and roses was a produce garden as he could see a servant carrying a basket of fresh vegetables through a small door he assumed led to the kitchen.   
The house looked as if it had been well cared for and lived in, Zevran could only wonder what the household looked like. He wouldn't have to wonder any longer as the carriage was beginning to pull to a halt just outside the house.   
He took a deep breath and felt a strong hand on his shoulder, looking over at Talav he sighed and gave him a half hearted smile. He knew why he was here, not that he had any say in it. Zevran opened the carriage door and stepped out of it onto the ground, careful not to get any dirt on his clothes. He turned, waiting for Talav to join him.   
"No need to be so nervous, this is only a formality." Talav reassured him, walking past Zevran and motioning for the elf to follow. They approached the door of the house and Talav turned to him before knocking.   
"I've had dealings with this family before, remember, be polite."   
Zevran nodded and Talav knocked on the door. Zevran could hear the rush of footsteps behind the door, a woman's voice called out to another and then a pair of footsteps approached the door.   
The door swung open and a young serving man stood there.   
"You must be Master Talav, Miss Surana will greet you in the sitting room, if you would follow me."   
Zevran didn't hesitate to follow and it was a short walk to the sitting room. The room had a dark wooden floor mostly hidden by a rich blue rug, the walls were white with gold accents, there were windows across from Zevran. Currently the windows were open, letting a gentle breeze through the room, carrying the smell of lavender inside. A woman sat on one of the plush white couches, her graying brown hair was pulled into a tight bun and her piercing blue eyes seemed to be staring into Zevran's very soul, judging him silently.   
"I'm pleased to see you again so soon, Talav." The woman spoke, her voice stern, "I take this is the one you mentioned in your letter? He seems rather different than what you described to me."   
"It is good to see you, my dear. Do not worry, my associate is the best match for your daughter's hand." Talav grinned, bowing slightly.   
Zevran resisted the urge to flinch, marriage was not something he was ready for, let alone an arranged marriage with a woman he had never met.   
"I'll take your word on it." Lady Eliza huffed, "Come now, Talav, we've much to discus."   
Lady Eliza stood up and began to exit the room, linking arms with Talav as she did. Zevran made a move to follow, but Lady Eliza held out her hand and made him stop.   
"My daughter will join you shortly." 

Zevran stood pencil straight until Lady Eliza and Talav had left the room, only then did he relax and let out a breath he had been holding. He paced the room, finding himself by the window. The smell of lavender was almost overbearing, but the breeze was nice and cooling, calming Zevran's nerves as he waited for Lady Eliza's daughter.   
As he gazed out the window, his thoughts traveled back to what had gotten him into this situation. He had fallen in love with a woman he worked with under his "family", a woman named Rinna. Rinna was… everything to Zevran, they complimented each other well and were practically inseparable for a long time. At least until he was contracted to kill her. Its not like he had a choice, his life was owned by the people who gave him that contract.   
He was still mourning her when Talav told her of the arrangement, he was to marry the daughter of a notable family that held access to many trade routes. The marriage was more strategic than anything, the trade routes would allow the Crows to spread out more and receive more contracts easily. In return the family would have competition mysteriously dwindle.   
Zevran wondered who the poor girl he would be marrying was. Did she expect him to love her? What sort of man did she expect him to be? Would she even truly know-  
"Um.."   
He snapped back to reality, looking away from the window Zevran found himself not alone. A young elven woman stood at the door, she had black hair that stood stark against her pale skin. Her piercing silver blue eyes stared at him with a calculating look.   
"Mister Arainai." She bowed her head, "Forgive me if I interrupted your thoughts."   
She was pretty, it felt unusual to Zevran, he would have suspected that a woman like this would have been married already.   
When he didn't say anything, the woman glanced away and sighed.   
"This is as much torture for me as it is for you, I assure you." She said, motioning for him to sit across from her, "I suspect my mother failed to tell you?"   
"Tell me what?"   
She smoothed out her skirt, folding her hands neatly in her lap.   
"I'm a mage."   
Zevran had met plenty of mages before, of course he had almost always killed them.  
"My mother likes to keep it hidden, she doesn't want to believe her daughter could control magic, but I have become too much for her to handle so I must be married off to a man I know only by name. I do not know if he cares to know mine."   
"Oh come now, a beautiful woman such as yourself must have a name." Zevran responded, the familiar mask of coy flirtation falling into place.   
"I suppose. I am Andra." Andra fell into silence, expecting more conversation, when there came none she spoke once more, "Shall we go for a walk? I wish to speak… away from prying ears."   
Her eyes flicked to the window.

The garden behind Andra's house was home to a large rectangular shaped pond, Andra linked her arm with Zevran as they walked along the edge.   
"How much has Master Telev told you of this arrangement?" Andra asked.   
"Only that we are to marry." Zevran shrugged.   
"I see… According to my mother, this marriage will salvage my family's… reputation. Had my mother disowned me when I learned what I was, we wouldn't be in this predicament now."   
"And that would be?"   
"My mother believed that with the right upbringing I could hide my powers, forget what I was. She kept me as far from other mages as she could, but she overlooked her own staff."   
"I take there was another mage then."   
"Yes, he was a blood mage but... Jowan and I were rather fond of each other." Andra nodded, "We had made plans to elope, but.."   
"Your plans were discovered?" Zevran asked, earning yet another nod.   
"My mother turned Jowan over to the templars and contacted your Telev. She told me that she would not let me ruin this family any further." Andra looked ahead, "And now that I see you, I might thank her for at least finding me a handsome suitor."   
Zevran laughed.   
"Beautiful and charming, you are quite the lady."   
"Are you sure you are not talking of yourself?"   
"Please, if it were me I'd use different words."   
"Words like?"   
"Well, wouldn't you like to know this dashingly handsome man before you?"   
"If I am to spend the rest of my life with you, I suppose I would." She had a slight smirk on her face.   
"Careful what you wish for."   
"I'd be careful too, dear."   
They both smiled before bursting into laughter.   
Perhaps this would be better than either of them thought, at least they'd enjoy each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> You know my mom really likes Pride and Prejudice? Yeah, that's pretty much all I've been watching this week soooo why not make an arranged marriage AU?  
> This work is also up on tumblr under the Zevwarden Week tag.


End file.
